The present invention relates to a method of protecting audio-visual electronic equipment from damage to power loss, and in particular when such method utilizes an uninterrupted power supply (UPS)
Uninterrupted power supplies are frequently deployed for protecting computers from the loss of sensitive data that would be otherwise lost in a power failure. The UPS includes a back up battery coupled to a transformer to deliver the line voltage to the protected electronic equipment in the event that the direct line voltage is lost. As the battery has a finite life, during which the return of power can never be assured, the UPS also provides means to either alert the user that the equipment should be shut down as soon as can be safely done so, or automatically controls the equipment.
Prior methods of notifying the user or prompting an automatic shut down sequence require a sophisticated electronic interface between the UPS and the protected equipment.
Technical advances in audio/visual (A/V) equipment systems, and in particular in sophisticated home theater systems, have resulted in the deployment of visual displays and other equipment that can be damaged if power is turned off abruptly. Also of significance is the application of computer systems and home entertainment systems have become intertwined with the advent of digital recording technology and the ability of consumers to edit video for creating there own DVD's there is increasing need to prevent power losses to A/V equipment to avoid data loss.
While UPS systems have been developed that can automatically interface with the dominant operating systems used in personal computers, this is not the case for A/V equipment, as a larger number of OEM's each utilize largely proprietary firmware and software, generally without providing an interface for external control.
It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide for the protection of A/V equipment susceptible to damage from an uncontrolled loss of power.
It is yet another object to provide such a UPS with a flexible response time
It is a further object to provide for such a UPS that can protect multiple A/V components.